She Will Be Loved
by Rae-316
Summary: Song fic to "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. SethSummer fluff.


{She Will Be Loved}  
  
Summary: Seth thinking about Summer. *Lets pretend Anna and Oliver don't exist*  
  
To the lyrics of : "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 *lyrics in stars*  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!  
  
A/N: This is for Kylee - thanks for giving me ideas and liking my stories! Oh.. and I changed eighteen in the song lyrics to sixteen, to fit the story!  
  
P.S.: If there is a song that reminds you of Jackie/Hyde or Seth/Summer that you would like to see a song fic to, request it and I'll write it for you! And now..  
  
{{{She Will Be Loved}}}  
  
Seth sat upright on his pool chair, watching Summer come across the lawn, linked onto Marissa's arm, laughing absent mindedly about something.  
  
"Ahh, the girls are here!" Ryan noted, standing up from his chair.  
  
Seth didn't dare move.  
  
She looked too beautiful. He was frozen with delight.  
  
His eyes glided upwards, watching her bright, shiny pink lips tremble with her giggles as she waved to him. Summer - waved - to him.  
  
*Beauty queen of only sixteen*  
  
She was wearing the shortest of white shorts and a green tee shirt.  
  
*His* green tee shirt. The one with the little car on it, advertising some car wash. When had she borrowed that one? This slipped his mind completely as she sat down at the edge of the pool, while Marissa and Ryan greeted each other with a simple hug.  
  
Summer's eyes grew cold as the happy couple slipped into the pool house.  
  
"Summer." Seth finally slipped out, sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey you." She smiled deeply, but her eyes faltered and she glided her hand against his shirt, gazing past him and towards the pool house.  
  
*She had some trouble with herself*  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" He asked her gently, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
He still kind of felt like he needed to prepare himself, in case she was going to instinctively punch him for touching her. But then he always remembered, she was his now, and rested his head on her shoulder as well as she stared blankly at the pool, the pupils of her eyes following the tiny ripples the wind was making.  
  
"My dad." She muttered.  
  
He shut his eyes, sighing.  
  
"He's not coming home, yet, is he?" He asked, embracing all of her into his hug.  
  
She sighed, similar to the one he let out a few seconds ago, in response.  
  
*He was always there to help her*  
  
"You know what?" Seth jumped up, startling her. "Let's go shopping."  
  
"You hate shopping." She said adamantly, but he shook his head.  
  
"But you don't." He pointed out, pulling out his wallet. "And I've got a shiny new credit card, waiting to be maxed out by a pretty girl I know."  
  
Her lips curved into a grateful smile and she grabbed his arm, and the credit card, and began to go on and on about a pair of shoes she was just dying to own and wear once.  
  
****  
  
Twenty stores, three pairs of shoes, and endless wasted cash later, Seth and Summer stopped at the food court for some drinks and we're sitting at one of the benches, sipping smoothies. He wrapped his arm around her, the one not carrying a million bags, as she crossed her legs and took another sip of his smoothie, even though she had her own.  
  
"Oh my god, Summer?" A man's voice boomed.  
  
Seth stared at the very muscular stranger, who was now wrapped around his girlfriend, who was beaming.  
  
"Hey, Chip!"  
  
*She always belonged to someone else*  
  
They exchanged a few words, Seth staring at them, envious.  
  
She sat back down, placing his arm back around her, and continued to talk about shoes and why did she get the strawberry smoothie, when the banana, his choice, was so much sweeter.  
  
"Probably because I drank from it." He laughed and she frowned, but smiled at his lame joke.  
  
"Well, at times, you can be sweet." She said, nipping at his upper lip with her tongue.  
  
He nodded, proudly.  
  
"At times." She repeated, emphasizing her words. "This not being one of them."  
  
She frowned at him, standing up and tossing her barely touched smoothie into the nearest trash can.  
  
"Let's shop some more?" He asked, apologetically.  
  
"Take me home." She stomped her foot, crossing her arms as if she were suddenly chilled to the bone, and walked ahead of him, quickly.  
  
He nodded in defeat.  
  
Summer had the worst mood swings anyone could ever imagine.  
  
But he knew it had to do with her dad, canceling on her once again, and forgave her.  
  
He could never *not* forgive her.  
  
****  
  
Seth had been skateboarding all morning, not sure what or where he was going. Summer hadn't called them since her temper tantrum at the mall, and he wasn't going to call her - that's for sure. Because, this time, he did NOTHING wrong. She can't always win, even if he was weak.  
  
* I drove for miles and miles*  
*And wound up at your door*  
  
"So, why am I standing outside of her house?" He asked out loud, to  
himself, as he picked his board up and knocked on the door.  
  
*I've had you so many times but somehow*  
  
Seth was addicted to her, that's why.  
  
And he knew it, he was very well aware of how addicted he was and how  
he would probably get hurt because of it. But he didn't care.  
  
Especially, as she opened the door, in nothing but a tank top and boy  
cut panties, yawning and asking what he was doing here.  
  
*I want more*  
  
"Summer," He could barely get out words, let alone actions. He moved  
forward, and kissed her, deeply and hard. Her lips parted and he let  
his tongue take control of hers.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said as their lips parted and shut the door behind  
him.  
  
He smiled, genuinely.  
  
He knew how hard it was for her to say sorry, or admit she was wrong.  
  
Maybe, she trusted him enough to let herself go. To let all those  
doubts and worries of him just fly out the door.  
  
It was the best gift he could ever get from her.  
And he almost had it.  
But not quite yet.  
  
****  
  
*I don't mind spending everyday*  
  
Every day that week, Seth found himself in front of her house. Just,  
staring at it, while he skated around the block, trying to convince  
himself that he wasn't addicted to Summer. And trying to convince  
himself that she did care about him.  
  
He didn't know what his heart was aching about.  
  
He had the girl of his dreams, right here.  
  
But then why did he feel like she wasn't into it like he was?  
  
*Out on your corner in the pouring rain*  
  
"Dammit." Seth said out loud that particular morning, as drops of rain  
fell down. He ducked beneath a tree, which barely protected him, on  
the corner of Summer's street.  
  
He kicked the board into his hands, now wet and dripping.  
  
His clothes started to stick to his skin.  
  
By the time he got home, he would be soaking wet.  
  
He could go to her.  
  
He didn't want her to know that he doubted her feelings for him.  
  
She was going through so much.  
  
Today, was the anniversary of when Summer's mother left.  
  
Which is why he *should* be there, he thought as he knocked on her  
door, dripping wet.  
  
*Look for the girl with the broken smile*  
  
She answered the door, in tears, but managed to fake a smile.  
  
Her face, soaked, like his.  
He came in, the carpet darkening in spots where raindrops hit it,  
dropped his board and hugged her, not wanting to let go.  
  
He didn't know how long they stood there, with the door open and the  
rain pouring near them.  
  
She just sobbed and cried into his arms, gripping onto his soaked arms  
for life.  
  
*Ask her if she wants to stay awhile*  
  
"Let's just stand like this all day." He said, trying not to sound too  
sarcastic.  
  
She looked up at him, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"No, Summer," He said, shaking his head. "I'm serious. Let's stay like  
this."  
  
She nodded in understanding and dove her head back into his shoulder.  
  
He wrapped his arms tighter around her and wished he could swallow  
back those fears he had, those doubts he had of her love for him. When  
all he did was love her.  
  
*And she will be loved*  
*She will be loved*  
  
***  
  
* Tap on my window knock on my door*  
  
"Cohen, get your ass up!" He heard her hiss by the door of the pool  
house and she tapped the glass again.  
  
"Why, good morning Summer!" Ryan said loudly, shoving Seth.  
  
Seth had passed out the night before, after getting back from Summer's  
at around 4 in the morning. He waited till she had fallen asleep,  
slipped out of her arms, and crashed on Ryan's couch.  
  
Ryan unlocked the door, yawning as Summer pushed past him and sat by  
Seth, twirling her hands in his.  
  
* I want to make you feel beautiful*  
  
She was glowing. She smiled widely, scrambling to kiss his lips,  
straddling his legs. Her heart raced against his.  
  
He looked at her as she separated from him, dumbfounded.  
  
*I know I tend to get insecure*  
  
"I love you, you know that?" She laughed as Ryan gave them both a  
weird look, leaving as quickly as possible.  
  
*It doesn't matter anymore*  
  
"I do now." Seth laughed, kissing her back.  
  
*It's not always rainbows and butterflies*  
  
So what if their relationship wasn't perfect?  
  
It was theirs.  
  
*It's compromise that moves us along*  
  
And sometimes he'll have to deal with her moods, or hug her all night.  
  
And she'll have to listen to his bands, or let him ramble about  
nothing.  
  
*My heart is full and my door's always open*  
  
But she knew, as she kissed him, no matter what that he loved her too.  
  
And that he would always be there for her, even when they weren't on  
the best terms. Because that's what she loved in him. He was the  
sweetest, nicest, most caring person. And he loved her.  
  
And he would never leave her side.  
  
*You can come anytime you want*  
  
"About last night." She started, but her shut her up with a kiss.  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Summer." He paused. "Always."  
  
She smiled appreciatively, kissing him again.  
  
*I don't mind spending everyday*  
  
*Out on your corner in the pouring rain*  
  
*Look for the girl with the broken smile*  
  
*Ask her if she wants to stay awhile*  
  
*And she will be loved*  
  
*She will be loved*  
  
She grabbed his arm and made him follow her to her convertible.  
  
*I know where you hide*  
  
She sat down in the driver's seat, staring blankly at him.  
  
*Alone in your car*  
  
"Summer," He searched for the words, but they never came.  
  
She nodded, starting the car up.  
  
*Know all of the things that make you who you are*  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" He asked, watching her prepare to back out  
of the driveway.  
  
"I will be." She said confidently.  
  
*I know that goodbye means nothing at all*  
  
"Later, Cohen." She laughed, leaving him by the driveway, smiling  
wide.  
  
He rocked back and forth, watching her car disappear.  
  
*Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls*  
  
He knew she'd be back, later.  
  
She'd always be there.  
  
Just like he will.  
  
For her. 


End file.
